Serilene
Serilene (セリリーヌ'' Seririnu'') is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Serene Hovington. She has the power to transform to Mini White Wizard by the usage of magic. She is a main character in the series Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Early Life In a contrast to her first dimension self, Serilene grew up as a poor girl and lives in an abandoned mansion with her parents. Though without money, they still live together like family. One day, a monster attack the mansion and killed both of her parents. Devastated, she quickly ran away as the monster chase her. She is fortunately rescued by Emily-2 and brought to the Resistance HQ. When The Resistance are overwhelmed on a mission to capture a loose creature, Serilene injects an unprocessed Phantom DNA into her body, allowing her to use magic. Using the White Wizardriver to transform to Mini White Wizard and destroy the creature. Knowing that injecting an unprocessed Phantom DNA would eventually turn her into a Phantom, she begin hunting for the monster who killed her parents to avenge the latter. Present Life Sunny's Heroic Misadventures Personality Unlike Serene, Serilene is very anti-social and a hardcore loner. She rejects anyone's attempt to help her, clearly showing that she is unable to trust anyone (Emily-2 beign an exception). Before the events of SHM, she was once a happy girl. This changed after witnessing a Phantom murder her parents. Upon meeting the PvZ Trio and The Three Amigos, she firstly treats them coldly. Despite her cold exterior, she has a soft-spot, as she would not harm civilians. She later turn more ruthless and violent, due to the influence of the Phantom inside her. After accidentally injuring Sun-shroom, it is shown that she is able regain control of herself. After several turn of events, she finally accepts help from other people, knowing that getting revenge won't help bring back her dead parents. Afterwards, she accept PvZ Trio and The Three Amigo's friendship, finally free from her own sorrows. As the series progressed, she began showing more emotions. Examples being that she gets frustrated whenever Aurora dressed her in cosplay costumes, being dumbfounded in awkward situations, etc. Yet another example being that she frequently laughs, smile or cry on a few occasion. Physical Appearance She physically resemble her first dimension counterpart, with the exception that she wears a black-coloured hooded cloak, a purple shirt, grey pants and blue shoes. Her eyes bear eyebags and the strings of hair are slightly longer. She wears the Driver On Ring on her 3rd finger on the right hand and the Change Ring on her 3rd finger on the left hand. She also wears the White Wizardriver. It is shown that before she became a magician, she wears a tattered version of her first dimension counterpart's outfit. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now sports a ponytail. Her hooded cloak also also has a hole in the back, allowing room for the aforementioned. Powers and Abilities She is a magician, being able to use various types of magic. She gained magic thanks to the unprocessed Phantom DNA injected into her. The insertion of the said DNA would turn her into a Phantom due to it not completely processed. Due to it's untamed nature, it would also manipulate her mind, though she is able to regain control from shock. It was not until merging with Moriritchi's mana that the DNA become processed, thus preventing her from ever becoming a Phantom. This also tames the Phantom inside her, thus preventing it from manipulating her minds any further. 'Rings' 'Tranformation' *'Change Ring' *'Super Change Ring' 'Magic' *'Driver On Ring' *'Thunder Ring' *'Special Ring' *'Teleport Ring' *'Explosion Ring' *'Duplicate Ring' *'Barrier Ring' *'Blizzard Ring' *'Gravity Ring' *'Phantomrise Ring' *'Please Ring' *'Garuda Ring' *'All Medal Combo Ring' *'Miracrise Ring' *'Time Ring' 'Rider Forms' 'Robe Style' 'Phantom Style' Relationships Background Information *She is the first Parallel Universe character to be given a different name than a suffix "-2" to empaphize a character who is a counterpart to another character. Her designation would have been 'Serene Hovington (2nd Dimension)' or 'Serene-2'. The name was given to her by Sunny. Category:Fanon Works